Fallen
by Junie Moon Yun
Summary: Hermione and Ron had the perfect relationship until murder got in the way. Now she's trying to solve the murder and struggling with her attraction to the new hottie from Camp Half-blood/
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a melded grey perfectly matching my mood. Ron was gone again - and had forgotten it was our seven month anniversary. Ungreatful bint! I stormed angrily in my mind as I watched the graceful clouds pile up like blobs.

He didn't appreciate anything. I taught him not to be a slob, bought him clothes so he looked like a J. Crew model and got ride of his loser friends Shaymus and Dan. All he did was whine about how he wasn't comfortable looking like that. Well I'm unconformable looking at you like that I roared angrily!

This was true love and if he wasn't willing to be the kind of man I needed then I was going to have to threaten to call him Won-won in front of Ginevera again.

I looked over at the fancy dinner I'd arranged. It was cold and ruined like the romance that night. It was too late. I wrote looser with the chocolate sauce - and left it for him to find. I needed to patrol the halls as head girl I had a lot of responsibility.

I quickly hid my strapless pink dress under my robes and put on my Griffindor tie. I fixed my lip gloss and touched up my mascara before stepping out. I was totally 100 percent absolutely committed to Ron, but I didn't hurt to let the other boys know what they were missing. I was hawt and I wanted to flaunt it.

Maybe I'd flirt a bit with Draco when I meet him. He was really ridiculously pretty for a boy and made me feel a little bit like a lesbian when I looked at him. He was so adorable when he'd sneer nastily at me. He thought he was too good for anyone still at school, but I knew better.

I waited for almost 20 minutes when Draco showed up. He looked adorably dishelved like one of those t-shirt models. Don't you tap your last season Prada shoes at me he said in a bitchy tone. Whatever I said - you kept me waiting. We patrolled the hall the minimum time before he rushed off saying he needed to study some more. I understood that and I watched him swagger off before going to look for my Ronnikins. He wasn't there so maybe he was made about his loser thing. Whatever. I was still feeling as stormy as the whether outside. Ron could apologize in the morning - with two dozen hot pink roses if he was smart.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron wasn't smart. He showed up the next morning rumpled and smelling like cheap wino wine. He staggered gingerly over to the common room looking like he had slept in his clothes which he had because I picked out that outfit for him yesterday. Hey Mione he said sleepily, why weren't you at the Astronomy tower last night? I waited for you for hours and hours. Oh I said - I though you wanted to meet me at the Room of Requirement. I was mad at him for messing up, but I tried not to make a big deal about it. Do you want to go to Hogsmade today I winked sexily. We could kiss and stuff. Maybe this afternoon he said - I'm really tired. The Astronomy tower is cold and stuff.

He leaned closer and I caught a whiff of colon. Is that a new scent? I said whispering breathily into his ear softly. Um yeah - he said - I borrowed it last night. Do you like it? I'd like it better in town when you make it up to me I threatened. See you in a few he sighed before strutting up the stairs to get ready for our date in a few hours.

I used the time wisely. First I soaked for a few hours in rose scented water while soaking my hair in sleek-easy potion. Next I used rose lotion and perfume and used my want to get perfect loose curls. I was pretty and was not afraid to show it anymore. Next I put on my make-up. I was carefully not to ware too much because I didn't want to look slutty. My lips were a perfect pout like Kylie Jenner's.

I put on a lacy pink tank top and cream colored apple bottom jeans. Next I put on a little ankle boots and a pink jacket. I piled my hair in a messy bun and put a butterfly clip in it. Perfect.

Ron was waiting when I came downstairs. I don't deserve you he said. I know I said, but I love you anyway. I love you too he said and hesitantly gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. I was disappointed but I knew we could kiss more latter. He was a perfect gentleman and never let it get very far - which was something I really liked about him.

Remember to be back time to welcome to kids from Camp Half-blood. Mcgonnegal called out as we left. We will we said.

It was a beautiful autumn day at Hogsmead as if the world was saying goodbye. Everything was perfection as we strutted through the village hand and hand. I could not have had a better memory for the last time we were together. Ron even bought me a pink diamond promise ring. You've meant so much to me over the years he said huskily - I don't know what I would have done without you in my life. Someday he said - then looked as if he wanted to say more.

We walked back to Hogwarts and got there a few hours before the people from Camp Halfblood got there for the exchange. I went up stairs to study advanced potion making until it was time for the meet and greet and Ron mumbled that he had a Quiddich meeting. Don't come in all sweaty like last time - I murmured. You know I don't like it.


	3. Chapter 3

I scratched my wool skirt and wished my tie was not so tight. I looked like the perfect school girl in my pleated skirt, starched white blouse, long socks, tie, itchy gray vest and black robes. Everyone at Hogwarts was suffering was unseasonably warm and clear for October and I squinted into the setting sun searching for our visitors. I could feel the perspiration (ladies don't sweat!) trickling down my neck in little rivulets.

I wasn't sure where Ron was in the crowd - all the students were milling around uncertainly in the courtyard as we waited. I spotted a ginger but then realized it was only another redhead.

Suddenly the ground split open and teenagers in orange t-shirts and jeans poured out like an invading army. I noticed most of them had weapons. They were led by a handsome goth boy about my age. He seemed dark and dangerous, but really emo and sad. His pale skin and perfect chiseled features drew me like one north end of a magnet to the south end of a magnet. We locked eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he turned away and dismissed some skeletons and an inky midnight dog with a wave of his sword. I blushed becomingly and turned away reminding myself that I loved Ron.

The ground closed up and their leader, Charon, bowed to the headmistress. Welcome to Hogwarts she said to the half-man, half-horse I later learned was a centaur. Before she could say anymore, there a was a flash of green light and something shot off the astronomy tower. People screamed.

The falling object arced spectacularly before hitting the ground with a sickening thud. I had a sickening feeling it was a person. In the distance I could see a bloody thatch of ginger hair and a familiar looking preppy sweater. I twisted my promised ring anxiously.

Not again groaned McGonagull!


	4. Chapter 4

We gathered in McGonnagel's office. There were seven of us there - Charon, the Emo boy, a blond girl with a baseball hat who was glaring at some red-headed hippie girl, the headmistress, Draco and Luna.

Harry and Hagrid had the sad duty of bringing Mr and Ms Weasley to the school.

The emo boy turned out to be named Nico, son of Pluto (the God not the dog), Rachel was an oracle - I hoped she wasn't like Trewlany and Annabeth was a daughter of Athena.

McGonnigal started - You are the best of our students at Hogwarts and from Camp Halfblood.

As head boy and girl, I need you two to work together to find out what happened. You will work with Nico, Annabeth and Rachel to check things out. Luna - you have a way of knowing things that others don't. Everyone was supposed to be in front of the school waiting for our guests she said sadly sighing.

Draco and I glared at each other and he held my gaze for a fraction too long. Fine he said not sounding very enthusiastic. How can you be so cold I said Ron is dead - don't you care?

Something tickled at my conscience as I stared at the white-blond ferret and glared into his cold, silvery eyes. I gasped when the realization hit me - I felt cold like a bucket of icy water had been poured over my soul. As head boy, Draco should have been there to great our guests but I hadn't scene that pale blonde hair anywhere in the courtyard. Was that frosty gaze the gaze of a cold-blooded killer?

The rest of McGonigal's speech was a blur too me and I barely registered it as she said my name three times. Hermoine? Hermoine? Hermoine - I know you and Ron were close (I heard Draco snort) - you don't have to do this.

No! I said angrily glaring at Draco I'm going to find out who did this and when they have proof - I'm going to get justice.

I know Draco and Ron hated each other - but had it turned into murder?


	5. Chapter 5

The days until the funeral passed by in a murky blur. The previously prefect autumn whether had broken into leaden, grey skies. Ron's family had quietly taken his body to his family burial ground. I did not get to say good-bye or attend the burial. Molly blamed me for his death. She said if I had been a better girlfriend and focused more on Ron than my studies than he wouldn't be alone on the Astronomy tower for some death eater to attack.

Though Voldemort had been dead for several months people were still scarred. I wondered leadenly if Draco had done it. He knew the death eater spells and was not outside during the welcoming.

I stayed at the back during the memorial service at Hogwarts and hopped none of the Weasleys saw me. I was still upset about Mollys reaction. I didn't think Ginny was mad but she hadn't been seen much since the death. Harry had said something about home schooling and stress.

I felt like part of my heart was in the ground. The speaker droned on and on about Ron, but I didn't listen. I stayed in the rain wishing I could wash away with it; not caring about the sodden state of my clothes or the increasing cold. (The others were in a magical tend to stay out of the rain). I stayed out after everyone else had gone into Hogwarts. Slowly I inched toward the plague. I noticed a silvery blonde haired figure by it - I clenched my fist in rage - was Draco going to destroy the plague like he had killed my Ron-Ron?

To my shock, he summoned a single white long stemmed rose and placed it on the plague before reverently kissing the grey marble. He said something miffled and then turned. Before I could duck behind the tree our eyes locked. He looked angry and - guilty? I briefly wondered if I was next before Draco fled inside the castle's safe confines. I was more confused as ever. Draco and Ron didn't even like each other - was this proof he was feeling guilty or was there more.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the castle I changed into a clean dry uniform. The somber blackness of the wizarding robes suited my dark mood. I toweled my hair dry for once not carrying how frizzy it got. I looked in the mirror and was shocked at what I saw. Pale face and dark circles - I thought about make-up but what was the use without Ron to appreciate it. I laid down and sobbed for what seemed like hours and fell asleep without knowing it.

I was awoken by a light tapping on my door. I must have slept the entire night judging by the pale wan light from the window. I must have been close to sunrise. The storm seemed to have cleared out overnight and watery sunlight bathed the grounds. The tapping noise became more insistent.

I opened the door. I knew the pale blonde instantly. I was Luna. She seemed more grounded today but still said dreamily - Ginny found these when she was going through Ron's trunk. She said you might want to have them. It was a packet of letters. I hugged Luna and thanked her. I took them inside and began reading while eating breakfast (the house elves had brought it up). There was a note from Ginevera.

 _ _Hermoine,__

 _ _I recused these when Mom was goign through Ron's trunk. She was burning all his letters and journal. I saw your handwriting on the top of this bundle of letters and thought you might want them.__

 _ _Love,__

 _ _Ginny__

I wondered - why would Molly burn Ron's things? She had preserved all of Fred's stuff. There was practically a shrine in the twin's old room.


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the morning opening the letters and rereading what I had written to him. The memories poured over me and I basked in their warm glow. We had been so happy - especially after he had fallen in line with the minor changes I suggested. I had written him many letters over the years. The older ones were on top. I thought it was odd, but I was pleased hed kept all of the letters.

Towards noon I was feeling better and decided to go down to the great hall for launch. I striaghtend up my hair and washed my face. I was looking much better after a nights sleep; almost reflexively I added some powder and cherry pink lip gloss. I remembered Ron liked that one - he said it tasted better than the strawberry one.

I turned to get my bag and knocked the a glass of water and all the letters onto the floor. Quickly I scooped up the letters to save them - I noticed one that was different - the forceful spikey handwriting and plain paper stood out. Mentally I dimissed it as not being Lavendar's - she preferred light purple paper and drew hearts on everything. It was not mine either. Like a magnet I was drawn to it - forgetting about the other letters as I starred at it - the ink was already blurring. Mechanically I opened it like a robot and I caught a whiff of Ron's new colon.

 _ _My Dear Griffindor (blot),__

 _ _(blotted) wait to see you (blot). I have been counting the hours until (blot) and you set my heart (blotted out) …. like two stare crossed lovers …. the thrill of the forbidden cannot be denied … though we are apart I blush at (blotted out). I am forever yours,__

 _ _Your Slytherin Prince__


End file.
